Ghost Melody
by Aria Ruthminz
Summary: Wake up just to be a ghost is really cool thing for her at first. But then knowing that she was trapped inside the DC world and can only be see by the shrunken dectetive, she would do anything to help. If just her depression didn't take control before she try to do something stupid. Possibility of KaiShin.
1. I'm in DC World

**Aria** : This is my first time joining this fandom. If this full of grammar mistake please forgive me, my English isn't really good, but I keep improve.

 **o**

 **Warning** : contain yaoi and ghost, and murdere.

 **Main Pairing** : ShinRan and Possibility of KaiShin

 **o**

 _ **Wake up just to be a ghost is really cool thing for her at first. But then knowing that she was trapped inside the DC world and can only be see by the shrunken dectetive, she would do anythin to help. If just her depression didn't take control before she try to do something stupid.**_

 **o**

 **Ghost Melody**

 **o**

 **o**

As cool as it seem, I never thought that I would wake up as a ghost, and more over in the house of stranger, if it not enough I wake up as a ghost inside a bathroom of a stranger. Just like what I thought about a ghost. My skin is really pale like a paper, I still using my pajamas white dress. I guess my eyes would be darker then before.

It's funny somehow, ten minutes ago (or maybe more) I just thinking that ghost isn't real, and now here I am standing in front of a mirror and not seeing my reflection at all. Of course horror and fear consume me, but I know there's no turning away from here. Also I had die, I just doesn't remember how.

 _Maybe, it will be the best if I just looking for a newspaper. There is no guarantee that my family and my friend can see me. I really am glad that I love supernatural thing so much._

I turn away from the mirror and looking at the door that not far away from my left. Many of the ghost that I know can flying, maybe if I just try it I also can do it too. The first thing that I thinking about is to jump. So I jump, but I'm not flying I jump like a normal person can jump as high as they can. God, I felt like a stupid person, but at last it worth a try.

I walking toward the door and reach the handle, hoping that it will touch. But just like what I know, it passing the handle. Cool but also creepy, how will I get out from here. Well there still last thing that ghost can do, passing through a solid item, and one of them is the wall. Worth a try.

I raise my hand and trying to reach the wall, only to be pass through it again. I smile at that and slowly began to passing the wall, at first I could see the gray color before next is another room. A library room, someone sure have a juge love of reading. I walking toward one of the bookshelve and picking on of the book before opening it. Just to see some stranger handwriting. I cry silently as I cannot figure out what kind of writing is this. But this is kind of familiar.

 _Oh right, this is Japanese kanji. Wait, why the hell am I wake up in Japan?_

Japan. I always dream to go to Japan, but my country is far from Japan, not to far maybe but still because of my economy thingy I cannot go there. But it so unfortune for me because I get to go to Japan but as a ghost. Damn, why cannot I become human when I'm at Japan. Lady luck doesn't favor me that much huh. I put back the book before the reality hit me. I just grab and hold a book, while not long ago I cannot touch the handle. Again I try to take it but this time it passing the book.

"Damn! How did I do that?!" I growl in depression before sigh. I guess I would doing that again later then. It mean that I also can touch the solid thing, but how I do that is still a mystery. I should try to pay attention to a smallest thing that I do.

The sound of the door opening making me freeze as I hear the conversation that going on from the people that come in. I run and hide under the desk. Guess the person that own the house is home. I try to catch the thing that they are say but I cannot understand all of it. Damn, real experience is really different from just hearing it. The footstep telling that there are two of them.

"SHINICHI!#$& &!^"

I freeze hearing that. No, not because of the loud voice that screaming in rage. But it was because of the yelling of a name. I try to hold my laughter as I thinking about a stupid thing. Theres no way I on the house of Kudo Shinichi, the famous anime dectetive. There no way it is.

The footstep of small running making me get out from my mind. Fear consume me as I notice that the footstep going toward my hideout. Damn if I getting see by someone I would be doom for break in and then I will be ki-, wait I'm dead, why did I have to hide? The step getting closer and the sight of a child, with dark blue eyes that shining like a crystal and hide beside me. It kind of dejavu. Wait this kid is familiar. I know I have see him somewhere.

Another voice soon join. I really don't know what they talking about that somehow make the child snort and before panic. He must be in trouble, running from home and hide on his friend house and his mother is the person that call him, maybe that it was. I watch in silent as the kid took the glasses on the table and wear it, but he move funny before take if he glasses. W-wait a second, it cannot be, theres no way, but the kid when wearing that glases it really look like.

"$& &€ &." I gasp in horror as I see a familiar woman taking the boy, somehow look like Conan Edogawa and looking at him, "Kawaii!"

What the hell. No way I'm on Detective Conan world. I stand up, forget that I am under the table before a brown color passing and I notice I just passing the table but thats not the problem. I looking toward the last person and looking at the mad scientist that I know so well and just giving all theory that I have. I look back toward Ran and Conan before hearing it, the word that breaking all my stupid doubt.

"Edogawa, boku no namae wa Edogawa Conan."

WHHHAAAATTTTT?!

* * *

 **Aria** : How was it? It actually taking a really bad turn, I planning to make the girl doesn't die and she become Shinichi long lost sister not without Shinichi permission as she telling everything to Shinichi about who she really are. But the ghost idea also cool. Sorry for the bad grammar, English isn't my native language.


	2. He Can See Me

**Aria** : Chapter 2 is up!

* * *

Okay, how the hell this all happening to me. Why me? Why me when I'm only a ghost that even cannot be seen by other. At last I could still be human when I trap in this world, not a ghost!

I looking toward the trio that talking. Hey talking in Japanese language so I cannot really understand what they are saying, because my Japanese skill isn't that good. If I'm not wrong, isn't Shinichi suppose to be one house with Ran, oh yeah, it's probably right.

 _Maybe it will be a best idea if I follow them._

I smile brightly as one of the fact hit me. I can finally meet with Kaito KID. He is in Beika City right, maybe if I go there I can meet with him. But that Akako girl, if I remember the name correctly, will notice me and send me to afterlife. Shit, I doubt it won't happening. The only choice that I have right now is to follow Shinichi, or maybe making this mansion haunted. Nah it would be really boring. Following Shinichi then, I want to try solving a crime on my own too. I lookong toward Ran who bring Conan outside, I follow them in silent. If they can hear my voice right now, I would have ask them to speak in English so I can fully understand. Hearing them talking in Japanese making me get a headache to try knowing what they are talking about.

"Please..speak English." I groan before let out a sigh. I almost get heart attack when I see Shinichi looking toward me. Wait he cannot be hear me right, "Ca-Can you hear me?" I wide my eyes open as I see him searching for the voice, searching for me. I never this happy before.

"Nande, Conan-kun?"

" #*!*^#* kikimasu, Ran-neesan?"

"Iie,# #!# "

What the hell they even talking about. Okay if I'm not wrong 'nande' mean 'why', or not but at last that what I think. The 'iie' mean 'no', so the only person that can hear me only Shinichi. Somehow, I felt really happy, screw that, I'm extremely happy right now. It's a miracle to be hear only by the great detective Shinichi Kudo.

"Gomennasai, demo it's only you that can hear me." I wait for the reaction as Shinichi stay silent. I know he must be thinking about this all, but before I can speak again we already in front of Ran house. It's more lively then in the anime. It seem like I actually in the real world. I wide my eyes as I see Kogoro running and hit Ran with Conan. Ran yelling something but Kogoro just ignore it, that's until Conan follow him and so does Ran. I also run toward them and join in the car. But when the car speed up, I was left behind.

"DAMN IT! I forget I am a ghost!" I curse this stupid body.

I sigh before looking at the now far away taxi before remember about the first case when Shinichi become Conan. It was about a girl getting kidnapped and hold inside the school that can saw a chimney that actually a building. I should go thee first then. So as my ghost body running into road that I believe would lead me into another path of my decision, I pray that I would get there first before Shinichi. I keep run, run, and run as I checking every school until I can saw the hotel, from here go to the left. And there I saw the kidnapped girl and the kidnapper. If just I can do something, the girl have my pity.

I see the culprit taking out his phone and began to dial the number. Can I do it? I going near toward the man who speak on the phone. I have to try.

"Kudo! The kid is on a school where we could see a chimney! The chimney is actually a building that if we look on the side look like a chimney! Did you hear me, Kudo!" I scream as loud as I can before I began to regrad it. Shit, what if they all hear it, not just Shinichi, oh no I'm so screw. Stupid, thats really stupid of me. I hope Shinichi can make an excuse, screw that I hope my voice doesn't reach them at all. I looking at the girl that looking strangely at the room before her eyes lead into the window and she screaming at the phone. My eyes widen and I growl in anger as I saw the kidnapper hit the poor girl.

I jump as the box near me fall down into a loud bang, making me wide my eyes. Could it be I'm the one who did it. I hear the man yellig something before going there, she passing me and I felt like a shit when I saw his heart, even if just a flash image. Being a ghost is cool, but that isn't the coolest thing that I want to do. Note to my self, never ever pass through a body of human.

Okay, so I have this super ghost skill, like passing through solid thing, passing through human, making a box fall down and not long ago I can hold a book. I hope I also have the ability of screaming and those sending the kidnapper far away, like a cool horror movie. Maybe I should try it.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself before opening my mouth sending a scream that sound like a kick puppy. But that didn't cause anything. Look like that power isn't mine then. There a knock on the door and I know that Shinichi has coming here, either from my message or from the girl. I closr my eyes did not dare to saw what happening next. If it on manga or anime I can control it, but if I saw a kid being beat up in front of my own eyes, I cannot bare with it. There a loud sound, and others yelling. And slowly with curiosity I open my eyes, just to see the man coming to Shinichi with a bat.

"Oh hell no you jackass!" I looking toward the ball in front of me. I kick it with out much thinking, because the only thing on my mind is to help Shinichi. The ball flying and hit the kidnapper,hard enougj to make him stumble forward. He looking angryly at my direction but I know he cannot see me, if he can then it's fine, I put my winning grin as he kepy looking the other direction and began to scream. But the look on Shinichi face making me freeze on the spot.

He looking wih wide open at me, right into my eyes. I raise my hand and began to wave slowly at him. Before I point at Ran that getting near to the door. He follow it and that just giving me all the theory, not just can see me, he can hear me too. What a surprise really. I beyond miracle! Someone an see and hear me! YIPPIE!

The loud sound of bang making me comeback into reality as I can see Ran hit the kidnapper, "You go Ran!" I cheer for her.

Not long Kogoro and the family of the girl come, catching the culprit. Great first mission is done and no one hurt other then Shinichi and the girl. I watch in silent as they began to speak and all. I cannot catch what are they telling about, so I just follow them in silent. Not long they depart but I can caught what the girl said to Shinichi.

"Arigatou Tantei-san." I smile hearing that.

Now the problem is how can I get to Ran place if I cannot even follow them inside the car. Come to think about it, not long ago I kick a ball, kick a ball without I'm noticing. That mean I can only do it if I'm in emotional state, guess that mean I have to control it then. Then is that mean the cool scream, I also can do it too.

I looking toward them as they getting inside the taxi, guess I just have to run toward them. I run as fast as I could. Somehow my body isn't that heavy, like a wind and I began to catch up with the taxi. Must be because of my ghost body. I'm a soul so that cannot be to heave. Not long the sun is ip and we arrive at there. I follow Shinichi as he getting inside his own bedroom, restroom maybe and close the door, not before I passing him forst of course.

"Okay, theres only the two of us now, you can come out." I almost having a heart attack when he say that. He can see me, he really can see me. But he said come out why, "I know you follow us." He looking at other direction.

"You cannot see me." He looking at his surrounding, trying to find me.

"No I cannot, show yourself." Command him.

"Technically, I'm right in front of you." I told him with a loud sigh, how can this be possible, he can see me at the school, I know it, but why not now. Should I try my theory about that emotion control?

I taking a deep breath before close my eyes, I imaging myself become solid. I image that my hand, leg, head and body become one, I trying to focus all my attenttion trying to find the white dot on the darkness, I can hear a gasp before I slowly open my eyes. Shinichj Kudo looking at me with so much fear.

He shuttering something, in Japanese language making me look confuse at him.

"In English please." I told him.

"H-how..y-y-you a ghost!" Said him, I nod my head.

"Indeed, I am a ghost. My name is Putri, at you service." I smile grimly at him. It must be kind of a shock for the person that think with logic, because supernatural isn't really are can be think by logic. Hell all about supernatural is out of logic, "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

"W-what trick are you use. G-ghost isn't real." Huh like what I thought, a stubborn man.

"I'm pretty much real you see." I told him, " If I'm not real then can you also tell me that if a shrunken body doesn't exit?" I can see his expression turning into horror, "You don't have to worry, I also on the same situation as you."

"Same situation?" Asked Shinichi as I nod.

"When I wake up I found my self as a ghost, and inside your house. I don't know hoe I just appear like that. And I saw you, thus making me following you." I told him.

"Is the people on the black cloths that done this to you?" Asked Shinichi, "Moreover how can you know I'm Shinichi Kudo rather then Edogawa Conan?"

Thats a good question. I doubt that if I told him the truth he will believe me, and it will take much time. I grow very tired right now. Does ghost even sleep, "I don't know, I don't remember about it, what I remember is just walking on a mall and then poof, I become a ghost. But I know something. That I am already dead."

"Murder?" Asked Shinichi.

"I don't know, it could be or I have been a test subject to pull out human soul from it body." Great I felt my left hand going numb, and why with the sudden tiredness, "I will contact you later, appearing like this take much effort, I grow weaker then before. I'll find you later." With that I close my eyes, and fall down into endless darkness that seem to consume every part of me.

* * *

 **Aria** : Done. What do you think about chapter 2. I hope this is good enough.


End file.
